Naruto: Alternate Beginnings
by Shodai Fuzeikage-sama
Summary: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori’s old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.
1. Puppet Master

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 1: Puppet Master**

Sarutobi Sasuke, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was a seasoned warrior. He had many experiences in battle and had killed many men in his fifty-six years as serving as a ninja. But for the sight that he saw before his eyes was heartbreaking to him. Of all of the blood and gore he had to deal with through his years of reign, nothing prepared him for the sight before him.

'How could they do this to a young child?' Sarutobi thought as he saw the boy.

Naruto was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages that were stained red from all the blood he had lost in the extreme torture the Uchiha Clan put him through. Uchiha Itachi had done the damage, admitted to doing it even. The stoic Uchiha claimed that Uchiha Fugaku, his father, was the one to force him. That wasn't so far from the truth.

Sarutobi had just gotten back from an audience with Hanzo, the Amegakure leader. Hanzo was falling farther into insanity every minute. Apparently, Pein, a former Amegakure jounin, and the current Ame rebellion force leader had tried to assassinate Hanzo, and had halfway succeeded. Now the Ame leader was falling into a coma.

"Hokage-sama, how is Naruto doing?" a voice asked from behind Sarutobi.

"Naruto is fine, Ibiki-san," Sarutobi answered, his voice wavering slightly. "I will be leaving the village to attend an audience with the Yondaime Kazekage soon. I wish to take Naruto-kun with me. As Jounin Shirei, you are responsible for the village. I will be leaving with Naruto tomorrow morning when he is released."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," Ibiki managed to stutter out. He had waited months for the position of Jounin Shirei to the Hokage. The Jounin Shirei was the leader of the Jounin forces. They were second-in-command to the ANBU Shirei and took over when the Hokage left the village for a short period of time.

A nurse then entered the small, dimly lit room. "Forgive me Sandaime-sama, Ibiki-sama, but visiting hours are over."

The two powerful men exited the room and made their way to their separate homes, where they would sleep in preparation for the tomorrow.

The following day, Ibiki had been sworn in as the Rokudaime Jounin Shirei by Sarutobi, and went to his new office. Sarutobi wished him luck for the next two weeks and left the Hokage Tower to release the hyperactive blond child from the hospital.

"Hikari-san, I am here to pick up Uzumaki Naruto," the Sandaime said to the secretary at the desk.

"The **de-** I mean...**child** is ready to leave, Hokage-sama," she muttered and pointed to the paperwork on her desk.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and stared at her with a piercing gaze. "You will be out of a job in about ten seconds if you call him that ever again."

Just then, a blonde boy came out of the lobby and into the waiting room. "Hokage-sama," he said formally.

Sarutobi widened his eyes at the formality that he just heard from the boy. "Na-Naruto...are you feeling well?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Of course I am not feeling well, Hokage-sama...I just got out of the hospital," he answered curtly.

Sarutobi guided Naruto out of the hospital waiting room and out into the streets of Konoha. "Naruto, you are to gather your things. You and I are leaving on a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure. I will collect you from your house tomorrow morning...are we clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, dipping his head. Then he turned around and walked towards his house in the slums of Konoha.

The next day, Sarutobi picked Naruto up at dawn and together, they made their way to Sunagakure. Naruto was still being distant and formal with him, even going as far to call him Sarutobi-sama. Needless to say, the elderly Kage was getting tired of it.

"Naruto-kun, what is the matter with you? You are acting so formal lately..."

Naruto looked up at him with hostility. "How come you never told me, huh?"

Sarutobi looked down in shock, his eyes widening. "What are you talking about?"

"One of the chuunin that beat me up said that I was the Kyuubi and that I deserved to die! I think I have a right to know if I was a demon!" Naruto yelled in Sarutobi's face.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He would have to tell the boy the truth sometime. "Naruto, no matter what the villagers say, you are not a demon. Listen to me, and I shall tell you their reasons."

Naruto glared at the old man and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead," he spoke.

"Seven years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure. The ninja sent to fight it were decimated one by one. Eventually, we grew desperate. The only man capable of defeating the Kyuubi, Yondaime Hokage, sealed the beast into a child. That child was you, Naruto. But the jutsu Yondaime-san used was a double-edged sword. It killed him, and sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby. He needed a newborn because an adult could not stand the changes, and the Kyuubi would easily break free of the seal. That, Naruto is why the villagers act this way," Sarutobi finished, his Hokage ceremonial robes fluttering in the soft breeze as they made their way to Sunagakure.

"So Yondaime wanted this?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"No, Naruto. The truth is that he didn't just use any child. He used his own son for the ritual. You are his son," Sarutobi whispered in his ear.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. Then he began to growl dangerously. "Why did he do this to me then?"

Sarutobi sighed for the millionth time. "Yondaime didn't want to ask someone else to give their child. He knew that you were special...that you could take whatever the village threw at you and still stand. He couldn't ask someone else to do something that he could do himself."

Naruto looked down. "Oh...sorry old man..."

Sarutobi ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't apologize, Naruto-kun."

As they neared Sunagakure, Sarutobi swore that he could feel someone watching them.

Naruto was amazed. He had never seen so much sand before in his entire seven years! In fact, he had never seen sand...ever...and as they approached the Kazekage Tower, he became curious as to what this strange soft substance was.

"Hey, Sarutobi-jiji, what is this weird stuff?" Naruto asked curiously, holding up some sand in his left hand.

"That is sand, Naruto. It is a very interesting thing is it not? We do not have it back in Konoha," Sarutobi replied, smiling at the boy's large smile. "Oh look...here comes the Kazekage."

Sarutobi was right. A man wearing the traditional Kage ceremonial robes pushed the doors open, and out followed three children behind him.

The Kazekage's robes were dark blue and white colored. He had his Kage headdress pulled down so far over his face that you were surprised he could see to even acknowledge that they were there.

"Hokage-dono, welcome to Sunagakure. Behind me are my children, Temari, Kankorou, and my youngest...Gaara." The Kazekage gestured to the children...one who had a large fan strapped to her back, one who had makeup, and one who...had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead...normal children...

Sarutobi pushed Naruto forward and introduced him. "Kazekage-dono, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

The Kazekage grinned at him ever so slightly and said hello. Naruto bowed and paid the proper respect, however, Kazekage just waved it off, saying he didn't need to be so formal.

The Sandaime then kneeled down beside Naruto and began to talk in a whisper.

"Naruto, I am going to see the Kazekage...you may walk around the village as you see fit...I will see you at the hotel tonight..." With that, the Sandaime Hokage got up and walked back inside with the Kazekage and his kids.

Naruto took his time walking around the village, taking in the sights, until a certain building caught his attention. The top third floor was demolished, and there seemed to be a glow coming from one of the rooms. Naruto slowly walked up the creaking stairs and reached the carpeted floor.

Now let's just say that floor wasn't very sturdy, because at that moment Uzumaki Naruto fell through the building and into one of the rooms below. When he came to, he got up and took in the room's sights...the tattered drapery...and the various jars and wooden parts around the room. But what really caught his eye...was a wooden statue...in the middle of the room...or at least he perceived it as a statue. It was a puppet.

On the wall beside the creepy puppet was a note that was taped to the wall.

_Dear Visitor,_

_It appears that I have either died in battle, or I have left this hellhole known as Sunagakure, and walked on my own. You must have been particularly skilled to have found this place...or you must have had a death wish. Anyways, if you wish to, I have scattered about the room various scrolls that you can read. They contain instructions for the Kugutsu technique (puppet technique). My wish is that you find this letter and follow me as a puppet master. I have left behind a duplication of my favorite puppet, Hiruko, which you may use in battle. He has a space inside of him that can be operated from within that can be used to perform daily tasks, however it is recommended that you drape him in a black cloak and hat before use, so as to not draw suspicion._

_Carry on my work,_

_ Akasuna no Sasori, Jounin of Sunagakure_

In fact, Naruto was quite fascinated with the art of puppetry. He inspected 'Hiruko' closely. The puppet (which is exactly like Sasori's) did have a space for someone to climb inside and control with chakra strings. It had a large, metallic scorpion tail that was laced with a deadly poison.

Naruto then inspected the mouth of the puppet. Inside were thousands of senbon needles that were ready to fire rapidly at an enemy at the pull of a chakra string. Also, the puppet's arms were filled with shells that held even more senbon needles. Naruto knew that he would be one step closer to Hokage. Plus...he could strike fear into anyone that tried to attack him. With that thought, he went off to learn the puppet technique.

The first scroll he found was a scroll on chakra control. It was a tree-climbing exercise, but it could work on normal walls as well. So Naruto set off to doing that. Eventually, after five hours of working at it, he finally got the hang of it.

Opening the second scroll was the trick to operating chakra strings to operate his puppets. Realizing that Sarutobi would be wondering where he was, he headed for the door.

He stopped when he grasped the door handle. _'Maybe a little bit longer,'_ he thought to himself. He turned back to the scroll and set to work on controlling his chakra.

He worked through the night, and eventually managed to move Hiruko's tail from inside it with all five of his chakra strings. The scroll stated that the better he got the less chakra strings he would need to control a puppet. Naruto was still working at it...and never giving up. He spent the entire two weeks in Suna working in the room during the daytime. He had gotten the chakra strings down, and had just finished his first puppet. He had learned to fully manipulate Hiruko from the inside, and had learned from a scroll how to create and repair his puppets.  
Naruto named his first puppet 'Onikasai' (Demon Fire) for the flamethrower that he held in his mouth. The flamethrower had the fire to cause enough damage as an A-rank Katon jutsu. He also learned a sealing method that consisted of drawing a deal on one's forearm or upper arm to seal a puppet. He sealed Onikasai in one of those. He also didn't want to scare Sarutobi, so he sealed Hiruko as well.

He saw the last scroll on the dresser beside the lamp, so he pocketed that as well. Contented, he took Sasori's letter and sealed it inside a small scroll.

Just before the day he had to leave, he went to the shinobi wear store in Suna to buy clothing for his puppets. He bought a black cloth to dress Hiruko, along with the long black cloak and the traveler's hat (same as Akatsuki hats). He bought some black cloth to dress Onikasai in as well. Before he left, he bought himself three pairs of black Shinobi style pants, a black cloak and traveler's hat, and several black shirts.

Naruto went back to the hotel, carrying all of the clothes, and ran into Sarutobi on the way there. Literally.

"Naruto, what are you doing with all those clothes?" Sarutobi asked, surprised the boy even had money, let alone enough to buy clothes with.

Naruto led him into the room, put his clothes down and unsealed his two puppets. He demonstrated his technique on two Kage Bunshin of Sarutobi's. Needless to say, Sarutobi was very impressed, but angry at the same time, as Naruto had ran off and done something like this without his permission.  
Next, Naruto got inside Hiruko and used the tail against Sarutobi's bunshin. Sarutobi didn't even know any of that could happen.

Sarutobi looked down. "Naruto-kun, where did you learn this?"

Naruto sat down and looked at Sarutobi before answering. "I was exploring and fell through to a room in an old apartment building. In the room was Hiruko, and several scrolls on the Puppet technique."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "W-whose room did you say it was?"

"Akasuna no Sasori's room, I think...why?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Akasuna no Sasori is an S-class nukenin that specializes in the art of human puppetry," Sarutobi said, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"I did read a scroll on how to make human puppets..." Naruto spoke softly.

"What?" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"I-I thought it could make me a strong ninja incase the villagers attack me again," Naruto whispered.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "I guess you can keep the puppets and further learn the technique."

"Yay! Thank you, Hokage-jiji!" Naruto exclaimed, sealing his puppets.

"Yes, but no word of this to the Kazekage or any Sunagakure ninja, ever!" Sarutobi warned.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto yelled.

Together, they said their farewells to the Kazekage and crossed the desert back to Konohagakure.

'_But_', Sarutobi thought silently. _'The council will not be happy...'_

A/N: Anyways, so how was it. This is my first time working with a puppeteer Naruto fic, so please don't flame me...it is my first time...so please read and review, and give me suggestions. I can tell you that next chapter is where Naruto learns about his heritage and gets his mother's scrolls.

I would like to give credit to Froggy-Slice, RavenShantor, and SerpentSannin for inspiring me to write this story.

Please feel free to give suggestions or what not, meh?

Ja ne!

-Shodai Fuzeikage-sama


	2. A New Sensei and Inheiritance

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 2: A New Sensei and Inheritance **

As the pair made their way back to Konoha, Naruto had taken the time to unseal Hiruko and slip inside him just to scare the villagers. Naruto slipped on the black cloak (looks like Akatsuki's without the red clouds) and the traveler's hat and walked beside Sarutobi. Naruto was slightly peeved at how hunched over Hiruko was, but let it slide because of the benefits it offered (he didn't have to walk; he just controlled it through chakra strings).

As they approached the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu noticed the hunched figure that was traveling with their leader. They quickly hurried to their Hokage's side.

"Hokage-sama, who is this?" Izumo inquired.

The hunched backed figure with the cloak and hat raised his hat ever so slightly, so that the jewelry on either side jingled. "Akakusa no Naruto," Naruto replied for him, releasing a little killer intent towards the two Chuunin. The puppet made his voice sound cold, metallic, and deep.

"H-Hokage-sama, is this..._Uzumaki Naruto_?" Kotetsu asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Sarutobi glared at the two chuunin. "Yes, Kotetsu, this is Naruto...do you like his new appearance?"

Kotetsu's response was to run off towards the council chambers. By the following morning, the entirety of Konoha would know the nickname 'Akakusa no Naruto (Naruto of the Red Grass).

Naruto followed Sarutobi to the Hokage Tower, pausing slightly as to register the villagers' shock. They went up to Sarutobi's office, and sat down across from each other.

Sarutobi picked out a scroll out of his desk drawer and handed it to Naruto.

"Naruto, it is time that you learned about your mother's side of your family," Sarutobi said, smiling knowingly.

Naruto read the scroll slowly, his seven-year old vocabulary straining to understand some of the words.

_Dear Naruto,_

_As I write this, the Kyuubi demon is approaching fast. If your father doesn't do something, it will be the end of Konoha. Do not blame your father for what has befallen upon you, because he will do it for you, and me, and the entirety of Konoha. I love your father very much, and would like to see nothing more than for us to be a family. But sadly, I know that I will not make it through my pregnancy. I have ensured that Sarutobi-san and Jiraiya-sensei will take care of you. As the last of our Clan, the Uzumaki Clan, I hereby give you the scrolls to learn my techniques. We are extraordinarily powerful, and were the primary Clan of Uzumaki no Kuni, hence the name. Your bloodline is very powerful. It gives you the power to do Medical Ninjutsu more efficiently and control the very essence of healing. In this sense, you can heal any major wound, apart from death. Shortly after I came to Konoha, I taught the Medic-nin Tsunade-hime one of our jutsu, Ninpou: Sozo Saisei. Use my power to its fullest. Let Sarutobi give you my estate, have children and enjoy the fullness of life...and always remember...hold fast to your dreams, because dreams don't die...and always remember that we love you._

_With Love,_

_Uzumaki Kushina, your mother_

_P.S. Inside of my scroll is the key to the Uzumaki estate and the scrolls for our Clan jutsu._

"Well, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

"What about my father?" Naruto asked coldly, making the puppet click furiously with his intense shivering.

"I cannot tell you now, Naruto. Only when you are powerful enough can you obtain his scrolls and his inheiritance," Sarutobi said, a plume of smoke rising in the air from his pipe.

"Very well, Sarutobi-jiji...I would like to retire to the _Uzumaki Clan estate_ please," Naruto seethed.

Sarutobi sighed and bit his thumb, smearing the blood down the side of the scroll. Out popped several scrolls. Sarutobi opened one that held a golden key and handed it to Naruto.

Sarutobi got up and led the way out of the Hokage Tower. As they passed the resident areas of the village, Naruto began to get confused.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Sarutobi-jiji, where are we going?" Naruto asked in the cold, metallic voice that the puppet generated.

Sarutobi kept walking, not looking back. "We are going to the Uzumaki Clan district. Your mother's Clan lived here back before the Kyuubi incident."

"Weren't they from Whirlpool?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

"Yes, but my old student, and one of the Densetsu no Sannin attacked and destroyed Uzumaki no Kuni, and they were forced to leave and come here, as we were the only village that would take them in at the time," Sarutobi said, giving a short summary.

"Oh..." Naruto muttered as they kept moving.

Eventually, a district the size of a small town came into view. There were eight small buildings, a large training ground, a stream, furniture shop, a ninja tool shop, and various houses. At the end of the long and wide road was a very large mansion. It was four-stories high and looked almost like a five-star hotel.

Sarutobi walked up to the gate, bit his thumb and smeared blood onto the handle. the gate opened with a resounding creak. Naruto walked through and looked at the various shops. They looked like they had been kept up quite nicely the last seven years.

Sarutobi spoke quietly, breaking the silence like a cutting breeze, "I have kept this place up quite nicely, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have..." Naruto whispered as he eventually came to meet the large doors of the house.

Sarutobi came to a stop beside him. "Bite your thumb...enough to draw blood, and then rub it on the door handle. It will open."

Just like he said, it opened...and what a magnificent opening it was. The foyer had various vases around on tabletops, and there was a magnificent staircase in the center, with a large fountain that was still spouting water in between each set of stairs. As they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Naruto saw eight rooms, each as big as his apartment, bathroom and all...and a large training area on a deck outside. Right beside the doors to the training area was a staircase.

The third floor was amazing. It had fifteen rooms, a security section, a kitchen, and a dining hall. It also sported crystallized glass for the windows, and several chandeliers.

The fourth floor had a council chamber room, a meeting room, a large library that was a big as the Hokage library, four large bedrooms, and the master bedroom, which held a kitchen, large bathroom, a bedroom and living area. There were doors that one could seal so that the fourth floor could be shut off to any unwanted guests.

The entire compound was just amazing in its entirety. Sarutobi simply told him that he was to come to Sarutobi in two weeks, as the council would most likely have something to say, and explore his new house to his own desires.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

First, Naruto began using some of the materials that he had brought from Suna to create some puppets. In one scroll of Sasori's, there was a seal that could create puppets that could guard personal property. Naruto set out to make his first puppet into a security puppet. He placed the seal on the ground near the entrance and activated it. It made it so that if an intruder was sensed using chakra, or had evil intent towards Naruto or the property, the puppets would seek to destroy them.

However, the puppets weren't the only security measures that he took. He also began to create traps for intruders. He placed these traps creatively, like trap doors and kunai/shuriken/poisoned senbon launchers in creative places. Some were obvious, like the front door, the top and bottom of staircases...and some were not so obvious, like trapdoors in the middle of a carpeted area that made the enemy fall back to the first floor. if the enemy was on the first floor, they would fall into an underground training area where they would be gassed with poison.

Needless to say, Naruto was very paranoid when it came to the village of Konoha. He was already on his twelfth security puppet. All of the puppets were the same, except that they increased in skill with every floor. On the first floor would be ones that merely came at the opponent with blades, these were usually Genin-level in strength, as they were designed to fight in numbers. The second floor had puppets that attacked mainly with poison-laced senbon and poison-tipped blades. These were quick. They were mainly mid chuunin level in strength. On the third floor were three puppets that had mid jounin level strength. They had flamethrowers as an addition to their poison weapons. they also had tails like Hiruko that could attack and cause poison.

The fourth floor strength was two high jounin level puppets. They had about every weapon including the flamethrower that could cause an A-rank Katon jutsu effect. They also had small wings that when 'flapped' could send about five-hundred senbon with poison at the enemy.

But his security detail was not the only thing Naruto was working on. Sarutobi had dropped by, applauded him on his security, and gave him his mother's contract for the dragons. Sarutobi also surprised him by giving him a chuunin vest. When asked why, Sarutobi just said to call him Sarutobi-sensei.

Naruto, after signing the Ryu contract, set out on mastering his family's Ryu style. The style was very familiar to Orochimaru's Hebi style, which consisted of a series of acrobatic dodging that allowed the user to get inside the enemy's guard and strike with quick attacks, like that of a snake.

The Ryu style did all this, but instead it used quick attacks that were enhanced with insane punches, much like Tsunade's super strength. Naruto had begun to master that by learning the Kage Bunshin; which could give information to the user and make it seem like one trained for a year in a month's time. By the end of his two weeks, Naruto had halfway gotten the Ryu style learned. And that was a pretty awesome feat, considering the chakra control it took.

Naruto climbed inside of Hiruko, put his hat on, and left his mansion, activating his security. As he left, he realized he might have needed some outside security too, as there were fifteen chuunin standing in his yard...how they got in he would never know how.

The fifteen chuunin charged at him, kunai at the ready. Naruto brought Hiruko's wooden arm up to his head and plucked the hat off. He sealed it in a scroll before pushing out the large metallic scorpion. The tail made a crunching clicking sound as it stabbed on chuunin through the stomach. Naruto then wove the tail through the air, cutting through more chuunin, decimating their ranks. Naruto tried to be careful not to hurt them too much, as they would be too mangled to use as human puppets.

One last surviving one stared at the large humanoid puppet with unmistakable fear in his eyes. "Akakusa no Naruto...you DEMON! YOU MONSTER!" the man screamed before scrambling away to the hospital to get treated. Naruto then climbed out of Hiruko, sealed all of the fourteen chuunin and Hiruko, and then headed back to his house to make some human puppets.

'I guess that meeting in the Hokage Tower can wait for next week,' Naruto thought silently to himself. He didn't want to put himself through the stress of being arrested for the murder of fourteen chuunin and attempted murder of one chuunin.

He quickly unsealed each scroll and laid the fourteen chuunin bodies on the floor of the outside training ground. He took out the organs, preserved them in jars, and sowed them back up. He quickly added joints, screws, and bolts. This procedure took twelve hours to complete. He then placed two of the chuunin puppets on each floor, activated a special seal, and activated the security. His puppets would now patrol the floors endlessly until they spotted a threat, and then they would eliminate it. He then took the last six remaining Chuunin puppets, and took them outside. He placed four of them around the Uzumaki district, which they would then patrol. One Chuunin puppet was always placed outside the Uzumaki gate.

Just as he finished, took a shower, and slept for five hours there was a knock at his door.

Naruto trudged downstairs, fully dressed in his black shinobi gear and cloak, complete with his chuunin vest. He opened the door to find...Sarutobi...what a surprise.

"What is it, Sarutobi-sensei?" Naruto asked tiredly, stifling a yawn.

Sarutobi's face was emotionless as he looked around at the two chuunin puppets that flanked Naruto on either side. "Explain," he ordered.

"Sasori-danna had completed a technique called the human puppet technique...also known as Hikotogutsu. It has to do with removing the deceased corpse's organs and preserving their bodies. Then you must apply the necessary metal and wood to turn them into puppets. Basically...they are humans that are turned into puppets after death," Naruto finished, raising an eyebrow at his new sensei's stoic demeanor.

Sarutobi coughed, raising his head. "For some reason, you have been classified as an A-class ninja in Sunagakure," he said, lowering his head.

"So they found out about my puppet technique?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It seems that a Konoha ninja has told Suna...and now they are beginning to harbor feelings of hatred for us because we stole the puppet technique," Sarutobi said, glancing to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto's young eyes danced with amusement. "They name me as an A-rank ninja that is to be killed at all costs?"

Sarutobi and Naruto shared a deep laugh, though the moment was over soon as a large explosion shook the house. Sarutobi and Naruto rushed outside, Naruto unsealing and hopping in Hiruko before going outside.

A team comprised of ten Jounin and three ANBU stood before the two ninja. the gate was blasted open by a load of exploding tags, which killed two of his patrol puppets. The other two and the two formerly guarding Naruto and the elderly Hokage stood behind the two shinobi.

"Now you die demon!" the lead ANBU shouted. He seemed to be about thirteen years of age, and held a katana in place. Two three-tomoe sharingan eyes spun wildly. Yes, the ANBU Captain before Naruto was Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto waved Hiruko's tail to push Sarutobi back. "Sarutobi-sensei, I will not make you fight ninja of your village. You may go back inside."

Sarutobi nodded understandingly. But before he left, he told Naruto not to kill Uchiha Itachi, as Fugaku would have a fit if he did. Although he would make a good puppet.

22222222222222222222222222222222222

As the two ANBU and the jounin attacked, Itachi stood back. Naruto decimated the jounin in under a minute and had a harder time attacking the ANBU with his tail. But eventually they fell too.

Uchiha Itachi growled in anger. He kept his emotions in check however, and stayed calm.

Naruto's voice came out cold, hard, deep and mechanical from Hiruko. Naruto kept waving Hiruko's tail in the air, keeping up the crunching noise. "Fool...your team has been destroyed. Come and kill me like you wish...Itachi-kun..."

Itachi rushed at Naruto, sword raised. Naruto used the scorpion tail to block Itachi's strike, and then stab at him dangerously fast with the tail. Itachi was pushed back. As Itachi rushed at Naruto a second time, Naruto used Hiruko's hand to pull off the cloth that covered the 'nose' and 'mouth'.

Naruto pulled his chakra string from inside the puppet to trigger the mouth's senbon wave attack. Thousands of senbon began flying towards Itachi at dangerous speeds. Itachi, his eyes widening, tried to dodge the incoming senbon. He eventually dodged nearly all of the senbon. Two stuck out of his leg, and one in his chest. Itachi, feeling the poison affecting him, felt the need to retreat.

"Well, Akakusa no Naruto...next time we meet...you won't be so lucky," he managed to choke out. Itachi then proceeded to leave, limping along like a cripple.

Sarutobi, who was watching the battle, came out of the house and stood beside Naruto, who had sealed Hiruko up, and was beginning to seal the ANBU and jounin into his scrolls.

"Naruto-kun that was an amazing battle. You will receive payment for an A rank mission for that fight. You can also keep those...things..." Sarutobi said, pointing to the bodies of the men.

"If you can complete at least five A-rank missions, seven B-ranks, and one C-rank mission, you may go to the Jounin exams that are held next year," Sarutobi said to Naruto, who was giving him his full attention now.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei...I would like you to tell the council that I will not tolerate assassination attempts at me...tell them I will make all the offenders into human puppets...and that includes them...especially Uchiha Fugaku," Naruto said, his black cloak fluttering in the breeze, a picture of a red fox on the back of the cloak and the kanji for Red Grass under it.

"Heh heh...yes Naruto...I will make sure they know...you have another week off until your next mission," Sarutobi replied, adjusting his hat. Nodding farewell to Naruto, who was now taking his new Jounin and ANBU to become puppets, he walked back to the Hokage Tower...awaiting the anger of Uchiha Fugaku...who would no doubt be a bit peeved about his eldest son's injury.

A/N: So...how was this chapter? I sort of liked it, because it's really long. Now people, I do need reviews, and suggestions would be appreciated.

Also, Naruto is not overpowered. He may have defeated jounin and ANBU, but also note that he was using Hiruko to kill those, not his own strength, and he only knows his Kugutsu, Hikotogutsu, Ryu style Taijutsu, and Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

I hope I've gotten off to a good start...next time is the time skip, and a mission in which Naruto gets a strong human puppet.

Ja ne!

-Shodai Fuzeikage-sama


	3. A Deadly Mission and a New Puppet

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 3: A Deadly Mission and a New Puppet**

**Time Skip (Eight Months Later)**

Studying his bloodline, Naruto found out that the regeneration jutsu was a bad idea. Well...for most shinobi. If Naruto used it, it would not reduce his lifespan. In fact, all it would do is destroy and heal damaged cells at a very fast rate. So Naruto had taken the time to learn that. He also learned the Chakra Scalpels and the Shosen no Jutsu.

He tried to spend most of his time on his Kugutsu technique. He could now control a single puppet from one string. He also created many more human puppets. A very large force of Iwa-nin had been sent to kill him. They were comprised of fifty Chuunin and Jounin. It had taken Naruto and his entire puppet security army to destroy that force.

Only a few Konoha jounin and ANBU helped to fight off the attackers. One of which was Hatake Kakashi. No one had seen Naruto's true face since he came back from Sunagakure with the Hokage. His district, the Uzumaki district had still been kept up. In fact, Naruto had the most frightening security in Konoha. Not even the Hokage was more protected than him.

His puppets were on par with most high jounin. The only able to enter his house unannounced and survive was Hatake Kakashi...no one ever found out how he got to the top floor before being beaten by Naruto's boss puppet...who was almost as strong as Naruto himself. Kakashi had survived the incident, but he hadn't gotten his precious book back from Naruto.

Naruto, realizing that Kakashi had gotten in and destroyed almost all of his puppets, hunted down Kakashi and made him reveal why he did it. Naruto spent the next month repairing his security puppets.

Naruto, realizing that he needed a failsafe method of fighting in the case that he couldn't use his puppets, he opted to use his family library and learn some Ninjutsu...he even created his own powerful move. However, he had completed very little in the way of missions. He had completed three C-ranked missions by himself, two B-ranked missions with weird girl named Anko.

Anko was a chuunin who was proving to the village that she wasn't a monster that was trained by Orochimaru, the Hebi Sannin...to...kill them...

More or less, Naruto had helped the older girl, offering her a place in the Uzumaki district if need be. Currently, he was talking to Sarutobi about a plan conspiring between the Uchiha Clan and Itachi. Apparently Itachi was working under orders of the Sandaime Hokage to destroy the arrogant Uchiha Fugaku and his prestigious Clan, who had committed heinous acts against Naruto and Fugaku's own son, Sasuke.

Itachi was to murder the Uchiha Clan on the night of the Kyuubi festival, when everyone got drunk enough to not care what happened to their village. Naruto had offered to keep Sasuke at his house while Itachi destroyed the Clan. He had refused, saying that he wanted Sasuke to keep going after Itachi in order to fool Uchiha Madara, the founding leader of the Uchiha, and Itachi's secret sensei.

Itachi told Naruto that if he wanted to fight him during the Uchiha genocide then he would let him, and make it seem as if Naruto was protecting the last Uchiha. Naruto made a condition that Itachi had to follow. Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother had to live. Itachi agreed, and they agreed only the rest of the Clan, and Naruto could use Fugaku as a human puppet.

This would be treated as an S-ranked mission for the both of them.

22222222222222222222222222222222

At dusk, two figures were seen moving through the night, just silhouettes in the darkness.

"Naruto-san, how are we going to do this? Just slip in the front gates?" the skinny, short silhouette asked.

The short, hunched form of the one known Naruto replied hastily. "You will go in first, Itachi, and then I will follow..."

"Hai," Itachi said, understanding. He leapt down from the telephone pole and landed in front of the Uchiha Clan district gate. The gatekeeper let him in, and then hastily backed away. Itachi quickly decimated the man, along with several other Uchiha police officers. Itachi began decimating Uchiha after Uchiha, their screams echoing in the silent night. Finally, he stood before the Uchiha Clan Head's house.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground, the tail making a smooth scraping sound as Naruto moved towards the Uchiha Clan Head's house. Naruto pushed the door open and Itachi ended the fight between him and Fugaku, and turned to Mikoto and Sasuke. Naruto swiftly appeared in front of Itachi, blocking the sword strike with the tail of Hiruko.

Itachi then threw five kunai at the puppet that hosted Naruto's true form.

Itachi formed handseals quickly and five kunai became fifty. **"Kunai: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto knew he couldn't block all of them because of the number. the Kunai ripped several places in his cloak. Naruto then took the traveler's hat off of Hiruko's head and flicked it to the side, where Sasuke caught it.

Sasuke gasped. "Who is this guy?" he asked his mom.

Mikoto sighed softly and looked up. "That is Akakusa no Naruto, or Naruto of the Red Grass. He is a borderline S-rank ninja. He is the only one besides Hokage-sama who can beat Itachi."

Naruto drew the tail close to his chest and ripped off the black cloak. He formed an attacking position that resembled an attacking scorpion. "Let's see you survive this one, Itachi-san..."

And with that sentence, the battle began. Naruto pulled off the nose/mouth mask and opened the puppet's mouth. He pulled a chakra string and shot thousands of poison-laced senbon at the enemy. Itachi miraculously dodged all of them, due to his Sharingan being activated. Then Naruto stopped the assault. Itachi, panting, popped a soldier pill.

Naruto pulled a second chakra string and popped a shell into the air from another arm. Fifty pods flew out of the shell and split into thousands of senbon needles...laced with poison...

Itachi again dodged every single one of them, except for one that lodged itself in his leg. He pulled it out quickly, the poison spraying the floor. Itachi then rushed at Naruto, which was basically a suicide move.

Naruto pointed the scorpion tail at Itachi from over Hiruko's head and tried to stab Itachi with it. Naruto's puppet metallic tail and Itachi's katana were locked in a grapple. Itachi eventually won and pushed Naruto back. Naruto poised and jumped through the top of the puppet, destroying Hiruko.

Naruto stood there in all his glory. He still wore black shinobi pants, t shirt, black sandals, and the black cloak. His long blonde hair moved in the wind. (and I mean long...like a ponytail down to the knees long)

Naruto opened a seal on his arm touched the remains of Hiruko, and sealed it inside his arm seal. He then touched another seal on his arm...the seal for hundred...

"**Kuchiyose: Hyaku Kugutsu!"** Naruto said as he completed the seal, bit his thumb, and smeared the blood down his arm. In a split second, one-hundred Konoha shinobi, Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU rank all appeared before them. Naruto jumped backwards and dropped to the back of the puppets. His chakra strings latched onto one puppet and went from one to the next.

"Amazing..." Itachi whispered as he stared at the masterpiece. All at once however, the human puppets all attacked Itachi and drove him out of the house and into the Uchiha district.

**Mangekyou Sharingan: Ameratsu!"** Itachi called out as his eyes adjusted to form four-star tomoe red eyes. Black fire that was hotter than the sun raged out upon the puppets, crushing at least fifteen. Itachi clutched his head and moved back.

Naruto looked over to Itachi, banishing his puppets back to the seal.

"Naruto-san, when we next meet...I will kill you...and these foolish Uchiha..." Itachi exclaimed, vanishing into the ground.

222222222222222222222222222222222

Naruto walked over to Mikoto and Sasuke who saw the entire battle. Sasuke was looking at him in awe, and Mikoto was thanking him profusely.

"Mikoto-hime, I would like to offer you and your son residence in my district...the Uzumaki Clan district," Naruto offered her.

"W-well..." she said, looking down.

"Say no more...you may take residence in my district...come with me," Naruto said, leading them to his house. He smeared some blood on the gate and it creaked open. The two swordsmen puppets that guarded Naruto's mansion raised their blades at the offenders. Naruto waved his hand and they went their separate ways.

Naruto led Mikoto and Sasuke to their rooms on the third floor. He told them to make themselves at home and that he would see them in the morning.

Naruto then snuck out the window, arriving at the Uchiha district. He gathered the corpses and took them back to the Uzumaki district. He then unsealed them and took them to the training ground and worked on them. By the time that Mikoto and Sasuke woke up the following morning, he was finished and made a special jutsu for his Fifty Uchiha puppets.

He quickly took a shower and made breakfast for his guests. He took some of their blood to add them to the security ID, so that the puppets would not attack them. Sasuke stayed home with Mikoto the following day and took the time exploring the house. The only places they couldn't enter were Naruto's room, the Uzumaki library, and the Council chamber...interestingly enough.

Naruto went to the Hokage Tower to inform Sarutobi of the success in his mission. He received his pay for the mission, and Sarutobi announced that he enlisted him in the Jounin exams. He then went back to the Uzumaki district and fixed Hiruko so that he would be ready the next time he went out.

Naruto then unsealed the body of Uchiha Fugaku, and spent the day converting him to a puppet. Eventually, he gained a new human puppet with the Sharingan.

A/N: Well, that's the third chapter...anyways...here's the translations for some of the Japanese jutsus and names...

Translations:

**Kugutsu**--Puppet Technique

**Akakusa no Naruto**--Naruto of the Red Grass

**Akasuna no Sasori**--Sasori of the Red Sands

**Kunai: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**--Kunai Clone Jutsu

**Kuchiyose: Hyaku Kugutsu**--Summoning: Hundred Puppets

**Mangekyou Sharingan: Ameratsu!**--Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye: Flames of the Sun God

A/N: Hopefully that clears up some things...next chapter is the Jounin exams and when Naruto gets another powerful shinobi.


	4. Jounin Exams and Guest surprises

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 4: Jounin exams and Guest surprises**

**Time Skip (A week before the jounin exams)**

Naruto had spent his four months repairing Hiruko, tending to his guests needs, and training in his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu for the Jounin exams. Sasuke had asked Naruto very generously if he could train him.

(A/N: Just to clear things up a little bit, I am going to make Naruto one year older than Sasuke and the rest of the Rookie Nine.)

Naruto, knowing that the boy was only seven years old, began to teach him some low level Katon jutsu from the library. The boy had insisted on calling him Naruto-sensei in respect for the blond ninja that had taken them in. As a result, Naruto offered them an adoption to the Uzumaki Clan.

**/Flashback/**

Naruto kicked Sasuke's feet from under him and launched him into the air with another one.

"N-Naruto-sensei...I need to get better..." Sasuke gasped, air forcing to come out of his lungs.

Naruto's response was to kneel beside the young raven-haired boy and heal his wounds. "Naruto-sensei, huh?"

Sasuke winced from the healing and looked up at Naruto. "Yeah...you...helped us...gave us a home..."

Naruto looked up at the sky. "I could do one more thing for you all as well..."

"What's that?" Mikoto asked as she walked over to them from the third floor hall.

"I could offer you both an adoption to the Uzumaki Clan. Your names would be Uzumaki Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Uchiha Sasuke," he said generously.

Mikoto gasped, "Well...the Uzumaki Clan is destroyed...all but you, Naruto-san. We could be a part of your Clan if you wished."

Naruto looked at her with surprise all over her face. "It is your decision. You would still be able to reform the Uchiha Clan again..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with enormous respect in his eyes. "Those puppets are really cool...especially Hiruko," he said, hinting.

Naruto looked down, his eyebrow raised. "Maybe someday..." he trailed off into silence.

Mikoto bowed to her waist. "Thank you, Naruto-san. We will consider it," she said...and walked back to her room.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I am going to the Hokage tower for a council meeting. Do you wish to join me?"

Sasuke's face was absolutely priceless when he answered. "M-me? B-but I..."

"It is okay, your mother has already approved."

"W-well...I guess I can, then!" Sasuke said, beaming.

**/End Flashback/**

Now, the dangerous Kugutsu user and his charge were making their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto was inside Hiruko, as he felt that the villagers didn't deserve to see his face.

Then, Naruto saw something that enraged him. On the street beside Takamura's Ninja Tools were ten Chuunin ninja. Each was taking their turn beating a defenseless little boy. Currently, the boy was a bloody pulp on the ground.

Naruto shook, causing the Hiruko to crunch and click violently. Naruto took the hat off of Hiruko's head and gave it to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...stand back, please."

Sasuke nodded, and watched Naruto shuffle over to where the Chuunin and the poor boy were.

"Hah! Little demon lover! Jaiga! Show him no mercy!" the lead chuunin ordered.

"I don't think so, Mizuki-baka!" Naruto said in Hiruko's 'voice'. Naruto thrust the tail through Jaiga's heart, killing him instantly. He quickly cut through the other Chuunin, rushing to the boy. Mizuki got away though, running back to the ninja academy. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to take the boy to the hospital while he went to the Hokage tower. Naruto gave Sasuke a kunai for safe keeping, incase someone charged him with "demon-loving."

As they went their separate ways, Naruto tossed him a scroll with Hiruko's tail.

"That scroll deals with the human anatomy. Memorize it and present your knowledge to me when I come to pick you up," Naruto ordered him.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei. See you later," Sasuke replied, making his way to the hospital.

4444444444444444444444444444444444

As Naruto approached the Hokage tower, the two ANBU guarding the door halted the hunched individual with the black cloak and hat.

"Halt! State your business here!" one of the ANBU said.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, here to state my views to the council. Now unless you move, I will be forced to add you to my collection," Naruto stated firmly in the cold, metallic voice.

"Y-yes...Uzumaki-san. Right this way...Jashin will guide you," he said, pointing to the ANBU in the Wolf mask.

Naruto followed Jashin, and concentrated on all the eyes that looked to him with fear and...a hint of respect?

Jashin guided him to the Council meeting room and told him to take a seat. Naruto couldn't 'take a seat' while in Hiruko, so he just hunched by a seat at the table and waited for the Council meeting to start. He saw an old lady with no eyes, a bespectacled old man, Sandaime Hokage, Danzo (the Root leader), Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi, Morino Ibiki, and Hatake Kakashi.

All eyes moved towards Naruto. Sarutobi looked at him with a smile and told him to begin.

Naruto took a deep, metallic breath, and began. "I am here to present the fate of the Uchiha Clan as warranted by Uchiha Mikoto; Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. While in my home in the Uzumaki district, I heard a loud noise and went to investigate the Uchiha district. I was too late to save Uchiha Fugaku-dono, but I fought off Uchiha Itachi before Uchiha Mikoto and Sasuke-kun were killed. They are currently taking residence with me in the Uzumaki district," he finished.

Koharu narrowed her eyes. Sarutobi had told her to mind her mouth, as the boy was now the head of the Uzumaki Clan; who held a powerful bloodline.

She began, "Naruto-dono, I believe that you fought off Itachi, as you are Sarutobi's student. But why should we allow members of the Uchiha Clan to reside with you?"

Naruto went on. "The Uchiha Clan is no more. Only two members survive. They are lost individuals who have no family but each other. I offered to them the adoption of my Clan. They have not reached a decision."

Homura, enraged, got up from his seat. "What? This foolish demon wants Uchiha to live with him? So he can kill them?"

Naruto clicked furiously, pushing out the tail and waving it around dangerously above his head. "No...I am merely a generous individual that doesn't harbor ridiculous hatred for a child he doesn't even know."

Sarutobi chose that moment to break in. "Anything else, Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked up for a moment, as if he was thinking. "Oh...yes...I found a small boy...not even five years old on the street today. He was being attacked by various Chuunin for being a 'demon lover,'" Naruto stated firmly, looking into the eyes of Homura and Koharu.

Sarutobi coughed, getting his attention. "Yes, he is a rather peculiar child," he chuckled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He walks around shouting that he will be the Hokage, and the best puppet master to ever grace the elemental countries," Sarutobi explained.

"Well...he might just be the first Uzumaki, eh?" Naruto said in the metallic, deep voice.

Sarutobi coughed again. "Very well, and as an act of the Shinobi council, Uzumaki Naruto is now the Uzumaki Clan head. All matters concerning the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans go straight to him. If he passes the Jounin exam, he will be installed as the new ANBU Shirei. The exams start in one week. They will be held in Kumogakure."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei. Who will be accompanying me?"

"My son Sarutobi Asuma. You will require an escort of four ANBU. They will treat you with as much respect as me, and they will act as your bodyguards while you are in Kumo. The reason is that you have been marked as an S-ranked ninja from Konoha, and you have a bounty on your head," Sarutobi informed him.

"Yes...well that is all good...I will see you in a week, Saru-sensei," Naruto said. He then got up and walked out of the door.

From outside, Naruto could hear the council discussing their latest S-rank nukenin; Uchiha Itachi.

444444444444444444444444444444

As Naruto approached the hospital doors, a young black-haired boy came outside and latched onto Hiruko's cloak. The young boy was crying.

"Sensei, t-the p-people told m-me that I w-was a demon l-lover and to go away. They wouldn't heal him..." Sasuke choked uncontrollably.

Naruto planned on going in the hospital and killing all of the staff...but that wouldn't work. He would have to do it himself.

"Sasuke, where is the boy?" Naruto asked him firmly, patting the boy's back.

"He's in the ICU wing...there was one doctor who was going to take care of him...but he told me to go out."

"Sasuke...come with me..." Naruto said to the child, motioning for him to hold the puppet's hand. He did so and they went in to the hospital.

Inside, the secretary saw the humanoid puppet user and the Uchiha boy. Before she could run, however...a senbon placed itself in her back.

Naruto shuffled up beside her. "If you ever treat my little brother this way again, I will kill you and destroy this hospital, and make sure that the doctors know as well. Now my little brother and I are going to watch over the proceedings."

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the ICU wing and opened the door of the emergency facility. The doctors were crowded around the boy, trying to see something. Naruto shuffled over beside one of them.

"D-DEMON! What are you doing here?" the chief doctor asked with rage.

"Do not make me show you what a demon I really am," Naruto said, clicking in anticipation. He stood there the entire time the healing took place.

The boy would be in recovery for an hour or two because of the surgery that took place removing rocks and stones from his skin.

444444444444444444444444444444444444

Naruto took Sasuke home so that he did not have to wait. He then came back to the waiting room and waited for the next hour. Soon after, a young blonde boy came out of the ICU recovery sector with the doctor.

Naruto stood up and walked over to him. "Kiyoki-san, I will sign the papers for his release," Naruto said to the doctor.

Kiyoki was one of the very few doctors that liked Naruto. He turned his head and smiled at the hunched figure. "Yes, Naruto-san. Here are the forms for his release," Kiyoki said. He walked back to his office.

Naruto completed the forms and handed them to the now shivering secretary. Naruto nodded to the young boy, and they walked out of the hospital and to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto-sama, where are we going?" the boy asked quietly with a frown on his face. The frown didn't look like it belonged there.

"What is your name boy?" Naruto asked.

"Matsumura Kyosuke," he answered.

Naruto looked down at him, the cloth still covering his face. "Do you have family?"

"No..." the boy answered, a tear falling down his face.

"I see," Naruto stated. They made the rest of the short trip in silence. The secretary to the Hokage had tried to stop Naruto, but he made it quite clear that she was to be silent. Naruto let himself into the Hokage's office.

"Sarutobi-sensei, this is the boy that I rescued from those chuunin," Naruto stated as he walked into Sarutobi's office.

Sarutobi quickly put away an orange book and wiped away his nosebleed. "Oh...Naruto...so this is the boy?"

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei," Naruto said, and then sighed. His sensei could be such a pervert sometimes.

"Hokage-jiji, please don't make me go back to the orphanage!" Kyosuke wailed.

"Kyosuke-kun. How would you like to live with Naruto?"

Kyosuke's eyes brightened up immediately. "Will Naruto-sama let me?"

Naruto used Hiruko's hand to pat the boy's head. "Yes...I will," he said, through Hiruko's voice.

"Well, Naruto-san, all you have to do is sign the adoption papers, sign a blood contract...and then he's a member of your Clan," Sarutobi explained.

Naruto signed the papers, took blood from both of them and signed his name. Naruto then thanked Sarutobi and left the office with Kyosuke, heading for the Uzumaki Clan district.

A/N: That was Chapter 4. Please Read and Review. Next is going to be Kumogakure's Jounin Exams...so wait for the update!

Ja ne!

-Shodai Fuzeikage-sama


	5. A very big surprise

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 5: A very big surprise.**

Four individuals wearing black cloaks and masks flanked a hunched figure wearing the same attire, except without the mask, and a traveler's hat.

Another man walked slowly behind them. Sarutobi Asuma hated Uzumaki Naruto...mostly everyone in Konoha hated Naruto. But he thought he had a good reason...he took his father away from him.

Asuma had hated Naruto for the past year that Sarutobi and Naruto had been sensei and student. Sarutobi had trained Naruto non-stop for the past year so that he would be ready for the Jounin exams. But had he spent any time on Asuma? No, that was out of the question.

Instead, Asuma had to ask his sensei, a personal Jounin instructor at the academy named Higurashi Tensei, father to Higurashi Tenten and A-class Nin formerly of Kirigakure. The man was powerful, he had to admit...but he wasn't anywhere near the rank that Sarutobi and the Sannin were at.

The only two people in Konoha that came even close to that were Kakashi; the current ANBU Shirei, and Uchiha Itachi; a former ANBU captain turned A-rank missing-nin.

Naruto was the fifth strongest person in Konoha, providing that the Sannin weren't there to knock him down a peg or two. Naruto was even in the Iwa bingo book as an S-rank ninja from Konoha just because he resembled the Yondaime Hokage. Asuma wasn't labeled even an A-rank ninja anywhere in the five elemental countries.

Most of Naruto's strength came from that puppet he hid himself in, Asuma thought. No one could be that strong in only a year. For the Sannin it had taken ten years just to be at the level they are now. Now, Asuma's sister Akira just had a baby boy named Konohamaru. Asuma swore that he would do whatever it took to get that demon away from his little brother. The twenty-one year old Chuunin swore this to himself.

Naruto could sense Asuma's killer intent directed towards him. It was impressive, Naruto thought. The four ANBU beside him; protecting him from North, East, West, and South, could feel the hated coming from the chuunin and one stepped in beside him.

Asuma glared at the cloaked individual. "Aren't you supposed to be helping your puppet king?" he asked cheekily.

"Asuma-san, that is not polite," the ANBU said harshly.

"Demon lover," Asuma whispered to himself.

Naruto stopped in his and Hiruko's tracks. "Asuma-san, if you have something to say to me, say it to my face."

Asuma sneered at the boy. "As if, demon."

Naruto shot the tail out from Hiruko's cloak and wrapped it around Asuma, lifting him into the air. He used it to levitate Asuma over to Hiruko's face.

Naruto growled dangerously. "Never call me that again," he warned, the cold voice scaring Asuma.

"L-let me go! I'm gonna tell the Hokage about this!" Asuma replied, his voice cracking.

Naruto glared at the man. "Like I care," he replied, putting the man down.

Asuma ran behind, preferring to keep his distance from the sadistic child that had just almost squeezed him to death.

Naruto walked through the misty grassland shivering in anger. Asuma hadn't always been subtle about not liking him, but he had never publicly called him any names. Naruto, keeping his emotions in check, kept silent the rest of the journey.

5555555555555555555555555555

Naruto walked through the foliage to the village below the cliffs. The village was partially demolished, the Jounin exams arena completely annihilated and the largest building; which Naruto assumed to be the Raikage Tower was completely destroyed.

Naruto and his shocked companions made their way through the ruins that so dismally decorated the northwest side of Kumogakure. Beside the tarnished building was a woman dressed in white and black ceremonial robes, just like the Hokage. Her Raikage headdress was in her arms, and she was looking at the ruins with a clouded gaze.

Naruto and his entourage approached the female Raikage, Naruto taking off his straw hat.

Naruto nodded to her formally. "Raikage-dono, I am Uzumaki Naruto, a Chuunin of Konohagakure and current patriarch of the Uzumaki Clan."

The Raikage nodded to him and placed her headdress back on her head. "Uzumaki-dono, I am Kotosai Yushina, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure," the brown-haired woman said to Naruto.

She then took a step back, realizing who the boy really was.

Naruto shuffled forward. "Raikage-sama, there is no reason to be wary of me. Although I am most interested in hearing of what has happened to Kumogakure," Naruto asked formally.

"Kumogakure has fallen into a period of Civil War. An S-ranked nukenin named Kurosaki Raiga is the leader of the rebellion. He is a good fighter, and he fought me in the Jounin exams stadium...that's why it is destroyed. He later launched an attack on the Raikage Tower as well," Raikage explained. "As a result, the Kumo ninja and I are going to Kirigakure to head the Jounin exams."

Naruto nodded Hiruko's head in response. "My ANBU and I will travel with you and your entourage."

The Raikage's eyes traveled to Asuma. "Who is he, Naruto-dono?"

"This is Asuma-san, the son of Sarutobi-sensei; our Sandaime Hokage," Naruto replied, the voice traveling through Hiruko's becoming even more deep and metallic.

The Yondaime Raikage bowed deeply to him. "Ah, Asuma-san...I remember you here years ago when you and your father were her for a peace meeting...you were so little," she said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Yondaime Raikage-dono, is that a genjutsu?"

The Raikage sighed in resignation. "Yes, Naruto-san...I am under a genjutsu. I placed the same genjutsu that the legendary Tsunade-hime used on myself. My age is really fifty-six.

Asuma's eyes widened as she continued on. "I was forty-five when you came here, and was already the Yondaime Raikage. The Sandaime Raikage died thirty years ago."

Naruto lowered his head. "But you must have only been twenty-five then...how could you have become Raikage at such a young age?"

The Yondaime lowered her head. "There was no one alive to take the position of Yondaime Raikage, so my father...he was the Nidaime Raikage...he had been forced out of retirement by the Kumogakure council...they forced him to retake the position of Nidaime Raikage even when he was sick and was slowly dying from a disease. He died defending his village from Kagahashi Naraku; who was the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Nidaime Mizukage. They both died in that battle..."

There was a long silence before Asuma decided to break it. "Raikage-sama, why did you become the Yondaime Raikage?"

"I was the strongest ninja of the village and was the only ninja from Kumo to ever gain the title of S-rank...besides the former Raikage's," she said, turning back to the ruins.

"Very well Raikage-dono," Naruto said. With that, he and Asuma and the ANBU turned to walk into the village.

The Raikage put her hat back on and snapped her fingers. Five Kumo ANBU poofed into existence beside Naruto and his entourage. Naruto's ANBU each took out a kunai and stood in a defense position around Naruto. Asuma looked around in confusion.

"Raikage-dono, what is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked her in his cold, metallic voice. He pushed the tail out from his cloak and made it sway around above him in the air.

"I am sorry Uzumaki-dono, but there is a bounty on your head. Plus is the fact that you are an A-ranked ninja from Konoha in our village...and an S-ranked one in the Tsuchi no Kuni. For the protection of the villagers as well as yours, I hereby place you under the arrest of the county for two days of probation until it is deemed that you are not a threat," Raikage said sadly. She smiled and told Asuma to back away from Naruto and the Konoha ANBU. He happily did as he was told.

"What about the Jounin exams?" Naruto asked.

The Raikage shook her head. "Until you get to Kiri you will be under watch of my ANBU."

"I am sure that this is not common practice. If Asuma-san was an A-ranked ninja with a bounty on his head you wouldn't stop him from attending the exams," Naruto said, his voice becoming increasingly agitated.

The Yondaime Raikage walked over and told her ANBU to lead Naruto to the Kumogakure Ninja Academy; where she has set up a base of operations for the meantime.

As the twelve ninja walked, Naruto began to notice that there was fighting going on in the southern region of Kumo. He turned to the Raikage.

"Aren't you going to help your forces?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Raikage shook her head, indicating that the answer was a no. Naruto began to ask why but stopped himself, and they carried on the rest of the short journey in silence.

55555555555555555555555555555555

The Raikage led him to one of the classrooms and gestured for her ANBU team to leave. Naruto did the same, but told his to wait outside the academy incase anything happened.

As he walked into the office he noticed that there were two things that got his attention. One was the smirk that was placed on the Yondaime Raikage's face. Next were the two ninja that were clad in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats.

"Uzumaki-san, we are going to have to ask you to come with us," the taller figure said, his golden eyes glimmering in the darkness of the room.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san. It is a pleasure to meet an aspiring art user as you. I am Akasuna no Sasori, demon of the red sands..."

Naruto's eyes widened behind Hiruko's. He knew that he wouldn't have a chance against the two Akatsuki members knowing that Sasori was here. He didn't know who the man with the golden eyes were, but he knew that he had to be just as powerful; if not more powerful than Sasori.

"Aah, Sasori no Danna, it is an honor to meet you. I have trained extensively in the puppet technique," Naruto said with respect in his voice.

"Yes, I can tell that you have been training. In fact, I would like to have a fight with you when the point arrives," Sasori admitted, dipping his head with his Hiruko.

"Sasori-san...we should capture the boy now..." the golden-eyed man hissed, drawing his Kusanagi sword.

"Silence, Orochimaru...this does not concern you," Sasori said bluntly.

"What?! You insolent wretch! I'll flay you!" Orochimaru screamed in the puppet master's face.

"Enough! You are paying me to hand over the Kyuubi jinchuriki, not listen to your useless squabbles!" The Raikage yelled in their direction.

"Raikage, you foolish old woman...you are not simply strong enough to reprimand me, Orochimaru of the Sannin!" Orochimaru hissed.

The woman then quieted down...if this was Orochimaru of the Sannin then the odds would be very low that she escaped without the chance of death.

The Raikage pulled out a kunai knife with an exploding tag from her pocket and hurled it at Orochimaru and Sasori. Naruto took the chance to get away. In a swirl of leaves, he disappeared from the sight of the two Akatsuki-ninja and reappeared outside of the complex.

Outside, the four Konoha ANBU surrounded him.

The ANBU with a ferret mask spoke up first. "Naruto-sama, what happened?"

Before Naruto could answer, a large explosion rocked the earth. The entire academy building began to blow up. Naruto leapt back from the explosion, but the four ANBU were incinerated.

Out of the flames came two S-class Akatsuki members and a dead Yondaime Raikage.

Naruto looked around for any sign of humans that could help him, but failed to do so. He quickly turned back to the S-class nukenin.

Sasori nodded towards Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-san...this will be your fight...I must add Yondaime Raikage to my...collection..." Sasori disappeared with the Raikage's body in a swirl of sand.

Naruto was left facing Orochimaru. He quickly opened a door from the side of Hiruko and came out from under the cloak. He sealed Hiruko into a seal on his arm and faced Orochimaru, his black cloak billowing in the wind.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

Orochimaru began to walk towards him. Eventually the walk turned into a sprint. Orochimaru began to form handseals. His head began to contort and stretch and he latched onto 'Naruto'.

'Naruto' turned into mud and Orochimaru relaxed his grip. Orochimaru realized that Naruto must have used a mud replacement jutsu with something nearby. As he looked around he couldn't see any signs of life in the air. But before he could relax, two hands sprouted from the ground and almost grabbed his legs. Orochimaru's reflexes kicked in and he leapt quickly to the side.

Naruto shot upward into the air and flicked a few shuriken towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru used his Hebi style Taijutsu to dodge each and every one of them. Orochimaru began to form handseals again.

**"Kuchiyose: Doton: Hebi Yomi no Jutsu!"** Orochimaru called out when he finished the handseals. Naruto responded quickly to the jutsu, narrowly avoiding a giant snake as it crashed through the ground, almost swallowing him whole.

Naruto responded by making handseals of his own. Orochimaru realized the handseals he was making with a sickening twist of his stomach. The only person to be able to use that technique was dead.

**"Kuchiyose: Suiton: Ryu Suihou!" **Naruto called out, ending on the Ryu seal. Five water dragons appeared in the air and formed water bubbles in their mouths. The water bubbles shot through the air and towards Orochimaru. They hovered around Orochimaru, who was trying to run away.

**"Maruchiton: Bukai Bakuha!"** Naruto used the last seal for monkey and called out the last part of the jutsu. All five of the bubbles turned different colors; white, blue, red, yellow, and green. The white one exploded in a shower of ice needles, the blue one exploded in a torrent of water, the red exploded into a fiery inferno, the yellow into an electric explosion, and the green one exploded and release rock fragments in the air. Orochimaru was covered in a multi-colored cube when this all happened. The bubbles were in that same cube. When the explosion happened, nothing in the outside world was affected.

"Orochimaru couldn't have survived that," Naruto said, confident in his victory. He released the cube, and a man in the Akatsuki uniform lay sprawled on the ground. It was not Orochimaru, so it must have been a henge.

A clapping sound heralded the prescence of another human in the area, so Naruto turned around. It was the Yondaime Raikage.

Naruto looked in the direction that Sasori left in surprise. "What is this, Raikage-_dono_?"

The Raikage took her hat off. "You have passed the Jounin exams, Naruto-kun..."

"What?!" Naruto asked in anger and confusion.

"The fight with the fake Akatsuki member was to test your strength according to your position in the Kumo bingo book. When you tried to talk with the Akatsuki members instead of attack them, which displayed your ability to negotiate peacefully. When you attempted to disengage when you realized you could not take both of them on, that displayed your ability to know when to order a swift retreat when in enemy territory," she said, smiling at him.

Naruto gave her a slight smile back. "So what happened to Asuma?"

"Asuma-kun was in battle with an A-class nukenin named Saru. We hired him to fight. Asuma-kun lost though...he failed the Jounin exam, as he didn't win the battle," The Raikage replied.

"The other examinees had their own exams," she said, answering his question before he even asked. She then waved him to a hotel room. "Hokage-dono should give you a jounin vest...if you accept the position of jounin..."

Naruto nodded to the female Raikage and made his way to the hotel room. He just hoped that Asuma wouldn't try to do anything stupid.

A/N: I hope that you all weren't confused with the chapter, because as it is revealed, the fight with the 'Akatsuki' and the Raikage handing Naruto over to the 'Akatsuki' were really the exam and it tested the ninja's ability to act as a jounin leader.

Translations

**Kuchiyose: Doton: Hebi Yomi no Jutsu--**Summoning: Earth Style: Underworld Snake Jutsu

**Kuchiyose: Suiton: Ryu Suihou--**Summoning: Water Style: Dragon Bubble Technique

**Maruchiton: Bukai Bakuha--**Multi-Element Style: Elemental Explosion


	6. Return to Konoha and a promotion

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 6: Return to Konoha and a promotion**

Naruto noticed that Asuma wasn't very happy. In fact, he was absolutely livid. The two had traveled by night to get back to Konoha in the day. They walked through the crowd of people. As they approached the Hokage Tower, the ANBU outside bowed to him. Asuma quickly left, thinking his father would be ashamed of him no doubt. No one bowed to him...especially when he was wearing Hiruko. Sarutobi was in his office, holding a scroll in his hand.

"Aah, Naruto. Raikage-dono has informed me that you passed that Jounin exam. In this scroll is your new Jounin vest and your new black hitai ate that signifies you as the ANBU Shirei," Sarutobi explained as he greeted the new jounin shinobi.

"What do you mean, ANBU Shirei?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It has been decided by the council and I that you will be the Yondaime ANBU Shirei," Sarutobi clarified.

Naruto nodded Hiruko's head. "What about Kakashi-sama?" he asked.

"Kakashi-kun will be resuming his former position of Jounin. Eventually I hope for him to become a jounin sensei. He has experienced a great loss with Obito and with Minato-kun," Sarutobi said, his eyes averting Naruto's puppet gaze.

"Very well...I will become the ANBU shirei...what are the duties of the position?"

Sarutobi sat up straight, fully in Hokage mode. "Well, the ANBU Shirei is to take complete control of the Hokage position in the event of the death of a Hokage until a successor is chosen. They also are the head of the ANBU. They also take complete control of all military events. Your second-in-command will be Morino Ibiki, the Jounin Shirei. If you die and do not choose a successor, then he will take your place. You also have the power of a Sannin. If I die, then you can choose to become the Godaime Hokage or choose a successor in the event that I die and do not choose one. Is that all clear?"

Naruto widened his eyes. The power of a sannin? "Yes...but how did you get the council to go along with it?"

"Once I told them of your heritage they were ecstatic. They were so happy that they decided to let you represent both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans," Sarutobi explained. "Your inauguration will be tomorrow at the Hokage Tower. Be there on time. Good day."

When Naruto left, Sarutobi picked up a certain book and began to giggle perversely.

666666666666666666666666666

Naruto made his way out of the Hokage Tower and was immediately surrounded by two ANBU.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked the two masked soldiers testily.

One nodded to him. "Naruto-sama, we are your security detail. We are to accompany you at all times," the ANBU said.

Naruto nodded in understanding. The two ANBU followed the hunched puppet user in step beside him. When they reached the Uzumaki compound they went inside with him.

Naruto stopped dead at the foot of the stairs. "What are the two of you doing?"

The ANBU bowed. "Naruto-sama, it is our duty to protect you wherever you are. We are to live with you in order to protect you."

Naruto sighed. "Very well. You two may pick two of the rooms on the third floor. The security office is in that floor as well."

"Security office?" the ANBU asked.

Naruto sighed for a second time. "Yes, ANBU-san, there is a security wing of the complex."

"Are there rooms in the security wing?" the other ANBU asked.

"Yes...there are..."

Hitori-san, maybe we should move a few more ANBU in here for that security wing," the second ANBU said.

"Yes...Naruto-sama...would you mind if I...?" the first ANBU named Hitori trailed off questioningly.

"No, Hitori-san, go ahead..."

The ANBU nodded and bowed and left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto simply continued on to his room with the ANBU leaving him when they reached the third floor. The ANBU went to the security wing while Naruto went upstairs to his room. All his puppets were in order, and he entered the two ANBU into his security system with some of their blood that he had taken without them knowing.

Naruto had also met Kyosuke on his way upstairs. The small boy said that Mikoto and Sasuke were out in the town. The council was pushing for the last Uchiha to be trained by Hatake Kakashi in the way of the sharingan. But the Sandaime ruled that Uchiha Sasuke would attend the ninja academy like any other ninja wannabe.

Sasuke had grown an ego, pressing that as he was the last Uchiha besides Mikoto that he was to get special treatment. Naruto swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen to Sasuke, as he was becoming a little brother to him.

Kyosuke said that Sasuke and he were becoming friends and rivals. But Kyosuke said that Sasuke was better than him in a fight because Mikoto was training him in Uchiha jutsu and Uchiha Taijutsu. Naruto told Kyosuke that he would teach him his Taijutsu style and a few jutsus as well.

Hitori the ANBU brought back twenty ANBU from the ANBU Headquarters and told them to occupy the security wing. Naruto, dumbfounded, ask why he brought so many. He told Naruto that his puppets wouldn't be enough to protect him against a full-scale assault should it happen. Naruto merely took blood from the ANBU and put it into the puppet security 'system' so that they wouldn't attack.

Naruto then went to get ready for his day tomorrow as the Yondaime ANBU Shirei of Konohagakure.

66666666666666666666666666

The sun shone through the windows of the master bedroom in the Uzumaki Clan compound. Naruto slowly awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. He picked up the small object and threw it across the room, where it clattered to the floor.

He got up, took a shower, dressed into a simple shinobi uniform minus his cloak. The initiation was at night, as it would be a secret ceremony. After all, there was secrecy in the ANBU. So Naruto just walked to the training ground where he saw a battered looking Kyosuke who was training with kunai.

Naruto walked over to the boy, who was in a simple ninja uniform. He looked like he had been training for a long time because of his face and arms scarred up. He was panting and holding a kunai.

The blonde child looked up from his 'training' to see Naruto approaching him.

"Naruto-aniki!" the child yelled, running over to Naruto.

Taking a closer look, he noticed that Kyosuke's clothes were ripped in many places, and he was barefooted.

"What happened, Kyosuke-kun?" Naruto asked.

Kyosuke looked up with pride on his face. "I learned a jutsu!" he shouted.

Naruto looked shocked, and decided to ask the child. "Where did you learn that jutsu?"

Kyosuke saw the confused look on Naruto's face and looked down for a second; ashamed that what he did might have been wrong.

"I-I went into the library and took a jutsu scroll," Kyosuke stuttered, his blue eyes showing regret, as if he wasn't supposed to do this.

"Kyosuke-kun...I'm not angry at you...what jutsu did you learn?"

"I learned the...Mizu Bunshin Jutsu," he said quickly.

"Oh," Naruto sighed, relieved that it wasn't a high level jutsu.

"Was that okay?" Kyosuke asked innocently, his blue eyes widening.

"Yeah...that's fine...but don't go in the library without my permission until you attain genin rank," Naruto said. He was still surprised that the seven-year old boy knew how to get in the library.

"Aniki, when are you gonna teach me that jutsu?" Kyosuke asked.

"I will begin to teach you our style...the dragon style...or Ryu style," Naruto said to Kyosuke, earning a joyful jump from the boy.

"Now while we go through the katas, I want you to pay close attention," Naruto told him seriously.

Eventually they trained through the day. Kyosuke had learned a little bit of the style, but had done nothing to integrate it into his own style of fighting. Naruto then told the boy to go and shower, and tell nothing of his training to Sasuke. Kyosuke happily told him that he would, and then he left the training ground. Naruto left to get ready for his inauguration as ANBU Shirei.

Naruto took another shower, put on his shinobi gear and cloak, and then left the compound with two ANBU following behind him.

666666666666666666666666666666

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower in a reasonable amount of time. Within ten minutes the Hokage arrived and all the ANBU arrived and took seats in the banquet room.

The Hokage; complete in his ceremonial robes, stood before Naruto, who kneeled before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you promise to uphold the duties of ANBU Shirei, to handle all military concerns inside and outside the ANBU?" the Sandaime asked.

Naruto answered; his voice full of conviction. "I will."

"Then I pronounce you the Yondaime ANBU Shirei of Konohagakure. As Sandaime Hokage, I expect you to fulfill your duty," the Sandaime said, his voice wavering in pride that the small boy he came to know was turning into a powerful ninja.

All of the ANBU that were assembled clapped in honor of their new commander.

66666666666666666666666666666666

Naruto stood in the training grounds with Kyosuke. They had spent the day training while Mikoto and Sasuke visited the Nara Clan. Kyosuke was becoming proficient in the Ryu style. With some more of it completed, Naruto began to teach Kyosuke a jutsu. The jutsu was a Suiton technique. Naruto and Kyosuke stood apart from each other, Kyosuke forming handseals.

**"Suiton: Rasengan Bakuha!"** Kyosuke called out as he finished the last handseal. The sphere of condensed water appeared above Kyosuke's head. It increased in size and flew towards Naruto all in three seconds. The Rasengan blew up and 'destroyed' Naruto.

"Naruto-aniki?" Kyosuke turned around wildly trying to find out where his older brother went to.

"Kyosuke-kun...you cannot lose focus during a battle," Naruto said from the said from directly behind him.

"Naruto-sama!" an ANBU exclaimed, running up to the commander. "Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama wishes to see you!"

"Sarutobi-sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. He wanted you and Kyosuke there," the ANBU said.

As the ANBU Shirei, Kyosuke, and two ANBU guards left the compound, Naruto wondered what the Hokage wanted.

666666666666666666666666666666

Naruto, surprised, walked through the streets of Konoha. He was inside Hiruko, so he didn't know what the looks of respect were for. As they reached the Hokage Tower, the two ANBU outside bowed to him with a respectful 'Naruto-sama.'

Walking through the tower to the Hokage office, he noticed that even the secretary was smiling at him. He motioned for the ANBU to open the door.

Inside his office, Sarutobi was puffing his pipe, awaiting Naruto. Naruto motioned for the two ANBU to leave, and they did. Kyosuke fidgeted in his seat.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what have you need of us for?" Naruto asked, taking off the straw hat.

"I was wondering if you wanted Kyosuke enlisted into the academy. Sasuke will be there as well," Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I was planning on having Kyosuke attend the academy. However, I haven't had the time to enlist him yet."

Sarutobi handed the form to Naruto, and he signed it, handing it back to Sarutobi.

"Does he need any supplies?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto-kun. In fact, he can attend starting tomorrow," Sarutobi finished, taking the pipe from his mouth. "I...also have something else to discuss with you, Naruto."

Naruto told Kyosuke to step out of the room. He then turned back to Sarutobi and waited for him to speak.

Sarutobi looked Naruto directly in the eye. "Let us get to the point. I want you to become the Godaime Hokage," Sarutobi said forcefully.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I just got a promotion, Sarutobi-sensei. Don't you think this is too soon?"

Sarutobi narrowed his old eyes. "I am very old, Naruto. I do not think that I can keep this job for much longer, Naruto-kun. The villagers respect you, and you are strong."

"But as many like to think, I am not the invincible demon of the leaf. I am very strong, but I don't think that I could hold a candle to a Kage," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun. You are stronger than you think you are. You most likely could defeat me in an all-out fight. However, you are very young."

"Yes...too young in fact...I do not want to rot in this office for the rest of my life," Naruto deadpanned.

Sarutobi's eyes danced with mischief. "I did not say that you had to absolutely take the job now..."

"If you want me to, I could take the Godaime Hokage position in three years. That way we can be ready for the next Chuunin exams held in Konoha," Naruto said soothingly, noticing how old the man was.

"That would be acceptable," Sarutobi muttered. "Very well, Naruto-san. You are officially my chosen successor. I will inform the council that you will take my place in three years time and before then if I am to fall gravely ill."

Naruto nodded, and left the office, his guards and Kyosuke falling into step beside him. Naruto sighed...things were going way too fast for him.

A/N: Naruto is getting respected in Konoha? Well in the last chapter I did mention that Sarutobi had informed the village of his heritage. And that means that he will most likely be treated like gold in the villagers' eyes now. I hope you liked the chapter...I haven't been getting reviews. So far I only have 12 reviews, 3000 hits, 28 favorites, and 46 Alerts. Which is not bad for a beginning...but I need more reviews, please! Give me suggestions.

Translations

**Suiton: Rasengan Bakuha--**Water Style: Spiraling Sphere Explosion

**ANBU Shirei**--ANBU commander


	7. Sasuke's Jealousy and The Strongest Ninj

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 7: Sasuke's jealously and the strongest ninja in the world**

**Time skip: (1 year)**

The next year had gone exceptionally well for our young ninja. He had begun to train Kyosuke in the art of replacement and many other basic shinobi techniques like the Henge and basic Bunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto was also training in his bloodline (A/N: I hope you all haven't forgotten about it). The bloodline was powerful, and had many aspects of it that were continued in the scrolls that his mother left for him.

One major thing was that it actually was an eye dojutsu called the Kamigan. It could perform high level illusions and had two impressive healing techniques. The Regeneration seal that he applied to his forehead so that he could use the Sozo Saisei jutsu that Tsunade, and ultimately the Uzumaki Clan were famous for. The second jutsu was the Ninpou: Amutsu Saigen, which was the ultimate healing jutsu. It could bring back the user to life after having been dealt fatal wounds.

Naruto was also becoming rapidly adept in techniques outside of puppetry, because he wanted to be diverse in his skills so that he wasn't easily defeated in battle someday. It wasn't very professional to be skilled in only one aspect of combat.

Naruto hadn't left his home in the last week because he was concerned for Kyosuke. In the middle of the week, Sasuke and Kyosuke had a large fight. Sasuke had eventually beaten Kyosuke with a B-rank jutsu, nothing that Kyosuke was ready for. Naruto had given Sasuke a stern lecture and had ordered Mikoto as her superior ninja to not teach Sasuke any more high level jutsus until Naruto deemed him ready for one.

Kyosuke had harbored resentment against Sasuke for the jutsu, and begged Naruto to teach him one that was just as good. Naruto had done just that after a lot of begging. Naruto had begun to teach him a low level jutsu called Kanashibari no Jutsu. It served as a paralyzing jutsu that the ANBU used in sticky situations.

Kyosuke practiced that for the last couple of days. Since the two younger boys were going to the academy, Naruto had spent the day training with Mikoto and sharpening her skills. Since most of the Uchiha Clan had inbreeding; they were too proud to marry outside of their 'prestigious' clan, Mikoto had not been focused on rebuilding the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha properties had been sold to a new Clan that had just come to Konoha. Mikoto actually signed off the property for them...the Zetsumei Clan. Their Clan name actually meant death...or end of life. They had an interesting bloodline. It was an eye dojutsu.

The dojutsu was called the Takaigan. Naruto had spent some time researching it, and it was said to have two ultimate abilities. One brought the illusion of hell to earth, and the other brought heaven to earth. However, the dojutsu had four stages. The two abilities were unlocked in the last stage. Riku; the Zetsumei Clan head, had begun to see Naruto as a sort of rival. Riku was an elite jounin and the strongest ninja formerly of Taiyo no Kuni. Naruto had defeated Riku in battle, proving his strength. Naruto had to use his senses to defeat Riku because of the abilities of the Takaigan.  
Naruto and Riku disagreed on many things. They argued opposite sides on the council, where as Naruto was on the Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Aburame Clans; Riku sided with the elders and Danzo on most affairs. Danzo was becoming very powerful because he had the Zetsumei Clan on his side. The Uchiha/Zetsumei Clan district was not as large as the Uzumaki Clan district, and the Zetsumei Clan had voiced that.

Speaking of the Uzumaki Clan district, Naruto had begun to explore it more. It had three farms, a park, even a small academy school. Since Naruto wasn't performing many missions, he invited local academy students to his school, where Mikoto was the instructor. Naruto had also begun reopening the shops and hiring people to work there. Visitors even checked out the shops and checked out the small academy, and even visited the park.

Naruto had reconstructed his security puppets so that they would only attack if they faced ill intent and enemy chakra. They didn't just blindly attack visitors any more. The ANBU tried to help guard the place. Naruto was becoming even more respected in Konoha because of his generosity. He offered money for the children in the orphanage and adopted them. He then allowed them to stay in the apartment complex on one of the streets in the Uzumaki district. He also funded those that had talent to go to the small ninja academy in the Uzumaki district.

Sarutobi had begun training Naruto again and told him of the S-class organization known as the Akatsuki. Naruto was becoming more adept. Eventually, Naruto had beaten Sarutobi in a taijutsu only spar. Naruto's Ryu style was basically unstoppable. Even though it had its flaws, Sarutobi's Ape style was very good as well. As a present, Naruto had obtained an ancient battle armor that was said to belong to an ancient Samurai.

The armor plates were red. A large steel plate stretched across his stomach, and two stretched over his shoulders. Beneath the plates was a black robe. It draped over his wrists, and traveled down to his ankles. On his back was a katana with a black and red tint. It was the famed sword of legend.

Naruto was training with the sword in a daze when a voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Naruto!" a small voice called.

Naruto turned around at the voice to see Sasuke. "Yes," Naruto acknowledged.

"Fight me!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto swung his long blonde hair behind his face. Seeing his new appearance, Sasuke seethed.

"I said fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto began to laugh and decided to humor the boy. "Very well. If you can lay even a scratch on me, I will teach you a jutsu," he said, still laughing.

"Good…now fight me!" Sasuke ordered. Sasuke then charged at Naruto blindly, which didn't work well because Naruto simply disappeared from existence.

"Sasuke-kun, you cannot hope to defeat me. I have much more experience than you," Naruto shouted. He reappeared behind Sasuke and drew a kunai to his jugular. "If you were anyone else, I would have killed you."

Sasuke laughed while Naruto began to walk away. Naruto turned around and asked what the matter was.

"Naruto-sensei, I cut you!" Sasuke yelled while laughing. Naruto looked to his thigh, and sure enough, there was a kunai protruding from his robe.

"Yes, Sasuke…it seems that you did."

"Teach me the jutsu then!" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto rapidly began doing handseals. **"Katon: Kasai Tsurugi!"**

He pulled out the sword and fire soon enveloped it. The eerie glow of the sword made Sasuke gasp in awe. Naruto struck a training puppet and it was enveloped in flames. It quickly burned down into ash.

Naruto put his sword back into its scabbard and put on his new black cloak with the kanji for 'dragon' on the back.

"Get your mother to teach you the jutsu. I have things to do," Naruto said, and walked off.

Sasuke smiled eerily and went to find Mikoto, whilst Naruto went to find Kyosuke.

77777777777777777777777777777

When Naruto walked into Kyosuke's room, what he saw made him release his sword. On the other side of the room was a man with long black hair, red body armor and a scratched Mist hitai ate. His eyes were spinning with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kyosuke was in his grasp, a long katana to his neck.

"Uchiha Madara, Nidaime Mizukage…I have heard much about you." Naruto said lazily, his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Yes…Uzumaki Naruto, Akuma no Konohagakure. My subordinate is in the Hokage tower, and let me say…he is very strong…I do not know if Sarutobi-kun can handle the pressure of an intense battle…"

"Sarutobi-sensei is very strong. I have also placed a seal on him that stores chakra so that he can use it to heal himself. Now for the real mystery...how did you get in here?" Naruto asked, his eyes never averting the gaze of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Naruto-san, it isn't too hard to get past the guards and get in here. All I have to do is incapacitate them," Madara admitted with a maniacal look on his face.

Naruto nodded to Kyosuke and created a Kage Bunshin. Kyosuke quickly formed a handseal and replaced himself with the Kage Bunshin, who dissipated in a plume of smoke when Madara brought the katana down on his head.

"Kyosuke-kun, please inform Mikoto-hime that an S-rank nukenin has breached the security gates and is inside the complex. Tell her to send all the ANBU directly to the Hokage Tower. Tell them to evacuate those living in the Uzumaki Clan complex. I would also like you to take Sasuke and go to a safe place, please," Naruto ordered.

"B-But, Naruto-aniki!" Kyosuke complained.

Naruto turned a hardened blue gaze on Kyosuke. "This man is insanely strong. He is even stronger than Sandaime-sensei. Please leave me to fight him alone. I may die in this battle, and I leave you all my techniques if I do. Now please leave me to deal with this alone."

Tears ran down Kyosuke's face. He nodded and ran down the corridor to Mikoto's room. Naruto turned back to Madara. They both exchanged a glance and braced themselves. Madara appeared behind Naruto and had him in a headlock. Naruto remained calm, his face neutral.

Madara leapt upwards, taking Naruto with him through the roof. He appeared on the roof, where four individuals covered the north, south, west, and east portions of the roof.

**"Kuchiyose: Rashomon Kekkai!" **The four ninja shouted in unison, handseals ready in preparation. A very large demonic gate rose from the ground in front of the Uzumaki Clan gate. A large demonic fortress surrounded the Uzumaki Clan district. A large chakra dome of green light surrounded the airspace. All those inside were trapped inside and no one outside could get in.

Naruto looked over at the gate. Mikoto, Naruto, and Sasuke were all stopped near it. They ran for shelter in the nearest building. Several ANBU rushed at the green dome, bursting into flames upon contact with it. Ten ANBU rushed the four ninja that held the gate up. Small spherical domes appeared around them as well, protecting them from damage.

Naruto turned to face Madara. He was smiling at the utter chaos that was Konoha. All the villagers had risen at the commotion and all ANBU were sent to the demonic gate, trying to use each and every Jutsu. Naruto knew that the gate served as a barrier so that Madara could destroy Naruto and not have to deal with ANBU, and served as a diversion while the Hokage and Itachi fought. Naruto just hoped that Itachi's loyalties still lay within Konoha and not with Uchiha Madara.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think that I have come here for more of a reason than to destroy Konoha?" Madara asked.

"I do not think that you are here to destroy Konoha...you have come here to either capture or kill me, correct?" Naruto asked, releasing his sword.

"Smart child," Madara said, smiling dementedly.

"So, have you thought to how you will kill me?" Naruto asked, removing his black cloak to reveal battle armor that held a resemblance to Madara's.

"I will not kill you...I am here to capture you!" Madara said, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**"****Kagirinai Mangekyo Sharingan: Inari no Kami****!" ** Madara exclaimed, activating his Uchiha dojutsu. A large white fire began to spread from the top of the dome. Large white fireballs began to fall gracefully from the air.

Naruto, realizing his home would be destroyed, acted quickly. He formed handseals and activated his katana, upon which a faint red glow could be seen.

**"Masamune no Tsurugi: Akuma no Tachi! Kane Kouken!"** Naruto exclaimed as he plunged the sword directly into the ground. A large barrier made of metal chains formed around the district. All of the fireballs were absorbed on contact. Naruto then released his Jutsu and brought the sword from the ground. In an instant, Madara was in his face.

Madara aimed a quick punch to Naruto's face. Naruto barely blocked it by crossing his arms. However, he was pushed back several feet. Madara threw several shuriken and formed several quick handseals. Naruto's eyes widened and he began the same routine, but with different seals.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **he exclaimed with the last handseal. A wall of water sprouted around Naruto as Madara's water dragon evaporated into thin air.

Madara grinned and stopped the attack. Naruto did the same, panting at the ferocity and speed of which Madara attacked with.

"Naruto-kun, that was a nice warm-up," Madara said teasingly, yawning.

"Madara-san, how do you move so fast? No human...not even my father would be able to move with such speed without the use of Hiraishin.

"My Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is activated. It increases my strength and speed to a point that not even anyone but a Kage-level ninja would be able to keep up with. You can barely keep up with me," Madara informed Naruto.

"Yes but I will tell you that you will not win this battle. I will fight to the best of my ability," Naruto said, wiping the blood from his mouth and falling into the Ryu style initial stance.

A/N: So how was this chapter? I tweaked the storyline a little bit, putting Uchiha Madara in very early. I know that Uchiha Madara is supposed to be the strongest ninja in history, falling into category with Jiraiya, Pein, Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, and **Sanshouuo no **Hanzou. To think that Naruto is as strong as Uchiha Madara is wrong. Naruto is on par with the Yondaime in speed and chakra reserves, and on par with Tsunade in chakra control. He is mostly on Orochimaru's level with the training from Sarutobi.

Translations

**Katon: Kasai Tsurug****i****--** Fire Release: Fire Sword

**Kuchiyose: Rashomon Kekkai**-- Summoning: Gate of Hell Barrier

**Kagirinai Mangekyo Sharingan: Inari no Kami****--****Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye: God of Rice Fields**

**Masamune no Tsurugi: Akuma no Tachi! Kane Kouken**-- Legendary Moon Sword: Demon Blade! Metal Guardian

**Suiton: Suijinheki**-- Water Release: Great Waterfall Wall


	8. The Return of Uchiha Madara

Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend

**Naruto: Alternate Beginning of a Legend**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the names related to any characters in any anime series.

SUMMARY: Seven-year old Naruto, on a visit to Suna with Sandaime Hokage finds Sasori's old bedroom, and begins to learn the puppet technique. Naru/Rin. Alternate Universe.

**Chapter 8: The Return of Uchiha Madara**

Sarutobi eyed the young black cloaked Uchiha with surprise. He could not believe what Uchiha Itachi just said.

"You joined the Akatsuki?" Sarutobi asked wryly.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama...I thought that I could keep an eye on them," Itachi said defensively.

Sarutobi stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out at the large gates of the Rashomon and the ANBU trying to get through it. He sighed lightly, taking the pipe from his mouth.

"You are now allied with Uchiha Madara, self-proclaimed Mizukage and a founder of Konohagakure?" Sarutobi asked.

"H-He's my...my sensei," Itachi admitted. "B-but my loyalty lies with Konoha..."

Sarutobi removed the Hokage hat, revealing that he was indeed wearing battle armor.

"So you are allied with the man that is trying to kill or capture my student?" Sarutobi asked a hint of anger in his normally calm voice.

Itachi was taken aback, his eyes nervously activating the Sharingan.

"Naruto-san...he...he is the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and..." Itachi trailed off.

Sarutobi removed the cloak next. "If that is all you have to say in your defense...then I have reason to believe that you have been brainwashed by the council...and that you will either turn yourself in as an S-ranked criminal or die facing me in battle. Those are your choices."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You have already forced me to murder my Clan and commit the highest of treason. Now you wish to kill me after all that?"

Sarutobi looked down. "The council thought that the Uchiha were gaining too much power. I agreed with them. It was decided that the Uchiha be destroyed before they took over Konoha."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, the Uchiha were even planning a coup d'état," he said.

"Yes, and you see that I have reason to defend my country. It was too suspicious to have you remain in the village," Sarutobi admitted.

"I see...but after the battle you will report to me every month...and if I am to fall...you will report to the Hokage that takes my place...mainly Naruto," Sarutobi explained.

Itachi sighed. "I will, Sarutobi-sama...now...we must...play our parts," he said, drawing his katana and disappearing to the roof of the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi sighed and did the same, drawing a wooden staff.

'Naruto...please be alright...'

888888888888888888888888

Naruto was faring very well against Uchiha Madara. He even thought that he had defeated him when rose from the ground. He was completely healed, while the bruised, winded Naruto was very far from it.

The Uchiha patriarch was very strong; in fact...he was the strongest ninja that Naruto had ever come close to fighting. He was stronger than Orochimaru and the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

"Naruto-kun...I do not think that I will be able to capture you this time...but I can make up for it...I think that Sarutobi isn't faring well against Itachi-san," Madara said, his voice full of disdain.

"Sarutobi-sensei may be old...but he is very strong...he is revered as the god of all shinobi," Naruto said defensively.

"Oh, Naruto-kun...I am a legendary figure that shinobi looked up to as well..." Madara sighed and put a hand over his chest as if revisiting an old memory. "I have seen that you are quite popular in today's current bingo book. You are said to be the ANBU Shirei, the right hand to the Hokage, and an S-rank Jounin of Konohagakure.

"Yes, I am. I am the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, and the ANBU Shirei. Since I signed the adoption forms and mixed my blood with that of the children I adopted from the orphanage, they are Uzumaki Clan children. Some will even activate the dojutsu and skills, if given time," Naruto said with firm pride.

"Naruto-kun, get stronger...as I was merely toying with you....there are people in this world much stronger than you. Get that in your head. I must save my student....Until next we meet...farewell!" Madara chuckled. He then made his way over to Naruto. Naruto was barely able to raise his arms in defense before he passed out. Madara sighed and ordered his four gate shinobi to release the gate walls. They did so and joined him, sneaking out right under the noses of the ANBU.

"Shirei-sama!" They whispered and took to the many rooftops to get to the large one in the center, where an unconscious and bruised Naruto was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sarutobi kicked the young Uchiha prodigy in the chest, sending him into a backwards roll on the roof of the Hokage tower.

**"Doton: Doryudan!" **Sarutobi exclaimed as he finished his handseals. He sent out an earth dragon to fire three earthen missiles at Itachi's dazed form.

Itachi jumped into the air and shifted to the side to dodge the incoming attack.

"Sandaime-sama, how do you expect to defeat me when you use such mundane efforts?" Itachi asked, expecting more from the old man.

"He was merely trying to delay you, young child. Do not fool around. Finish this old man! Even if I cannot capture the Kyuubi child without a full-scale war erupting, then I will at least cripple their defenses enormously by killing the infamous Sandaime Hokage," Madara gasped evilly as he prepared to activate his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan twice in one day.

"Hokage-sama!" a voice said. Climbing up from on of the holes was the Vice Commander of the ANBU, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun...please leave this place...I am about to die at the hands of Uchiha Madara, a SS-rank nukenin formerly of Konohagakure during the time period of the Shodai Hokage. Please add him to the bingo book," Sarutobi said calmly, relaxing slightly that Madara was unable to capture Naruto.

"U-Uchiha...Madara?" the young Sharingan user asked quietly.

"Hai..."

"Kakashi-kun...one of the final Sharingan users...pity you're not a member of the Uchiha Clan...heh...I would have enjoyed killing you...you have more potential than Sarutobi-kun and I would have in several lifetimes." He turned to Sarutobi. "I had hoped to see Sasuke-kun before I left...but I guess my time is up here. As much as I would like to, I cannot simply bring myself to destroy this village."

"Hokage-sama...what do we do?" Kakashi asked, waiting for Madara and Itachi to attack.

Madara and Itachi vanished into a swirl of darkness, just as several ANBU came up through one of the holes in the ceiling.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Well, that is the end of Chapter 8 of 'Naruto: Alternate Beginnings. I apologize for the very late post, but I had personal issues to deal with, school, and the like.

Next chapter should come out in about...a week.

Until next time

-Shodai Fuzeikage


End file.
